


Watching Miraculous Ladybug

by Lovemarichat1002



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemarichat1002/pseuds/Lovemarichat1002
Summary: After an Akuma attack, Marinette and the class wake up in a home theater to watch a show about the lives of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their Identities will be revealed. Will friendships be broken? Will relations be created? How will everyone react? Read to find out more!





	1. Chapter 1

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw her lucky charm into the air making everything Yeah from the Akuma fight go back to normal. Her partner Chat Noir reached out his first towards her, "Pound It." They young, confused man behind them was helped out until both heros fell unconscious.

Marinette's POV

'What the heck. Why does my head fell so weird.' I thought as I sat up in a room that was not my own. I looked around and saw that all of my class mates were here too. 'How strange, it looks like a theater of some sort.'

Then everyone else started to wake up, commencing the screams of confusion, worring, and being scared of what's to come.

From behind a curtain two young teenagers walked out. A boy with dark hair and green eyes, and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, and welcome to our home theater!" They girl began.

"Where are we, and what are we doing here!" Adrien stood up tall, confidence oozing from his words.

"You are here today, to watch a special show, that means a lot to us."

"What show?" I asked confused on why we had to be here to watch a show.

"Well you see..."

"It's a show about the lives of Ladybug and Chat Noir and you are all apart of it. Yes it will reveal their identities, and they are in this room as we speak. Now on the the first episode, Emma?"

"Ugh, yeah. Ok. Stormy Weather!"

 

Seating Arangments:

Nino/Alya/Marinette/Adrien

Mylene/Ivan/Alix/Kim

Rose/Juleka/Nathaniel/Max

Sabrina/Chloe


	2. Stormy Weather

[ Theme Song ]

Scene: KIDZ+ studio.the 

Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!

"Isn't this When the weather girl attacked?" Someone from the back of the room asked.

(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)

Aurore: Hi!

Mireille: (giggles)

Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.

Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!

"Why are we watching Maritrash? I thought this was about Ladybug and Chat Noir!" We all know which bitch said that.

Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!

"That's so cute; She wants to be just like you?" Rose gushed.

(Marinette falls on the sofa.)

Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!

Manon: (giggles)

Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...

Adrien leaned over to Marinette, "That looked like it hurt."

"I-it did"

Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)

Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!

Marinette: Hey, my phone!

(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)

Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?

(Tikki appears)

"What is that?!" Most of the class yelled.

The only person who didn't was Adrien, who was slowly putting the pieces together.

Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!

Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.

"Villains?" Alya questioned, worried for her best friend.

(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)

Marinette: Alya?

Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?

Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?

Alya: As we speak!

Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?

Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."

The class laughed, even Marinette thinking about how funny it actually sounds.

"Perfect impression Alya!", Nino joked.

Marinette: Stop it.

Manon Uh, who's she?

Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.

Alya: And who's she?

Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!

Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?

Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.

Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.

Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.

Manon: Who are you, anyway?

Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!

"A unicorn? You actually think she's going to believe..." Nino began.

Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?

"Oh wow...she did."

(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)

Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!

Manon: Yay!

Marinette: Okay!

Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.

Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...

(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)

Alec: Mireille!

Aurore: (Gasps)

(Crowd cheers)

Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!

Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)

Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

"Yikes that man must be related to Chloe!" Alix joked.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Marinette and Adrien slowly leaned forward in their seats to see if they recognized anything in the background or about Hawkmoth.

Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.

(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.

Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--

(The power suddenly goes down)

Aurore: Uh? Ah!

(The akuma enters the elevator)

"That looks really scary." Mylene said while Ivan comforted her.

Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)

(The power is up again)

Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...

Aurore: I should have won. Yes!

Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?

Aurore: Yes!

Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!

(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)''

Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.

Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.

Alya: Then what?

Marinette tried to hide herself in her chair, knowing what came next.

Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!

The class laughed and Adrien tried to comfort the girl while a blush rose onto his face.

"As if my Adri-kins would ever love you!" Chloe said.

"Chloe!" Adrien stood up. "If anyone in this room had a chance with me, it would be Marinette. So if yoou could please just Shut up!"

Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.

Marinette: (giggles)

Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!

Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...

Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.

Marinette: Okay, let's start over.

(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)

Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!

Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)

The class laughed again, and Adrien started thinking about if trying to pursue Ladybug was the right choice or choose the girl next to him who liked him already.

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.

Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)

Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!

Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.

Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!

Nino fell onto the floor from laughing so hard, "What is it with this guy and Spaghetti?"

Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!

Marinette: Ah!

Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!

Manon: Come on!

Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!

Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!

Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.

Alya: But what about Adrien?

"Yeah, what about me?" Adrien said leaning over and wiggling his eyebrows.

Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.

Civilian: Where's Mireille?

Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.

(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)

Scene: Park.

Marinette: Come on, let's go back.

Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!

Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...

Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?

Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-

Manon: (with baby doll eyes)

Marinette: Aw...

(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)

(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)

Stormy Weather: Uhhh!

Civilian: Here's another one!

Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!

Alya: Who, me?

Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!

Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)

"Allergic reaction to an apple?" NIno asked chuckling.

"You try coming with something better under that pressure." Alya huffed back.

Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!

Marinette: What? Seriously?

Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?

Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!

Chloe huffed, "As if!"

Although no one payed any attention to the drama queen in the back.

Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?

Marinette: But, what about Manon?

Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.

Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!

Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!

Manon: Yee-haw!

Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)

(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)

Civilian: Run!

Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!

"Transform?" Alya questioned looking at her friend.

[Transformation Sequence]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

The episode paused as all hell broke loose.

"You're Ladybug?!"

"So cool!"

"So you're Mi'lady." Marinette couldn't tell where this came from because of all the yelling, however she knew (sort of ) who said it.

"I looked up to you?! UGH!

"Awesome!"

"Did you not trust me?"

Marinette turned to Alya, "No! It's not that. I did this to protect you! Chat didn't even know until now. Please for give me."

"I'll think about it, but i feel like you should've told me. I mean i looked up to you and, heck, I even dedicated a blog to you."

"That's all I can ask of you."

Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!

Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!

Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!

(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)

Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.

Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

"There is no way my Adri-kins is that mangy alley cat."

"So cool!"

"No way." Marinette turned to Adrien who winked and mouthed Mi'lady."Never mind it's him." She said to the class as she turned back to the screen.

Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)

Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!

Manon: Where is Marinette?

Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.

Manon: How did you know my name?

Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)

Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.

Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!

Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?

"Oh no!, Please tell me this is the end of all this torture!" Nino said.

"Sadly, no I deal with this 24/7." Marinette said while rolling her eyes.

"What are you guys talking about? My Puns are paw-some!"

The class all groaned as one at Adrien's pun.

Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)

Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)

(Ladybug appears and lifts him)

Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.

Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.

Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.

Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)

(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)

Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!

Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)

Ladybug : Gotcha!

(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)

Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!

Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.

"Girl Power!" All the girls, except Chloe, yelled at the screen.

Cat Noir: You got a plan?

Ladybug: Just follow my lead.

Stormy Weather: Ugh...

Ladybug: Hoaaah!

Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!

Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!

Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them)

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)

Cat Noir: Ow!

Ladybug: (giggles)

"That hurt Mi'lady" Adrien pouted.

Marinette then did the unexpected, with a sudden urge of confidence, she kissed his forehead and asked, "All better?"

Adrien, with a blush quickly forming on his face managed to squeak, "yes."

Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.

Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!

Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!

Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?

Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)

(The ice cracks again)

Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)

Scene: City

Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.

Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!

Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!

Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!

Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)

Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.

"Aah! Ladynoir!" Alya fangirled. "Wait. Girl! You just rejected Adrien!" Alya said while laughing.

"I didn't know at the time Als, let it go."

Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!

Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!

Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!

Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)

Ladybug: It's a recording!

(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)

Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!

Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!

(Ladybug trips and falls)

Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?

Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!

Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!

Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.

Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"

Manon: (laughs)

Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep. 

"What kind of story is this?" Kim asked.

"Hey! You come up with something better to help a little girl from freaking out!"

(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)

Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.

Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--

Cat Noir: Duck!

Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)

Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)

Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!

Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!

Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)

"NO! Why did you do that?"

Cat Noir: Heh-heh...

Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?

Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.

Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.

"Did you just pun, Bugaboo?"

"Ugh... that was unintentional!"

Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)

(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)

Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!

Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!

Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?

(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)

Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)

(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''

Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.

Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...

Firefighters: Yeah!

Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...

Manon: They lived happily ever after?

Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.

Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

"The class cheered at the friends' victory"

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!

Scene: Park.

Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!

Marinette: You don't think it's too late?

Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!

Manon: Marinette!

Marinette: Huh?

Manon: I know what your secret is!

Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?

Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!

Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)

Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?

Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!

Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)

Manon: Haha!

Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...

Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)

THE END

"You can take a photo with me anytime little lady" Adrien said leaning over to Mari.

"Awww! You guys are so cute!" Alya gushed.

"now for the second episode, The Bubbler!"


	3. Bubbler Part 1

[ Theme Song ]

 

Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone.

Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)

Adrien leaned over to the girl next to him, "You have the real thing now."

Marinettte pushed his face away, "Maybe later."

"So it's a possibility?" Adrien said full of hope.

Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.

Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)

Tikki (AN sorry just realized that they haven't been here yet


	4. Bubbler Part 2

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.

Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.

Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!

Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)

Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.

"You didn't, dude, really?"

 

"I said I was sorry?"

Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.

Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)

Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)

(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)

Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.

Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?

Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)

Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)

"Dude!"

"I guess that's your karma!"

Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?

Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)

Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?

"Are you jealous mi'lady?"

"No comment."

(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)

Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?

Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)

Tikki: Marinette!

Marinette: It was an emergency.

"yeah, if you mean jealousy", Alya said rolling her eyes.

Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–

"Hah! Great minds think a like!"

Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.

Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.

Marinette: Me too! (they hug)

Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.

Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.

Alya: It's about Adrien.

Marinette: Okay.

"How to get Mari to do anything!"

Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.

Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.

"Both of you!" Nino yelled shaking his head.

Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)

Marinette: Ah, yes!

(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)

Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?

Ivan: None of your business.

Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)

(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)

"Why didnt you just  sign the paper?" Max asked.

"I....don't know...."

Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)

Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.

Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.

Alya: What'd you say?

Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.

(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)

"Sorry Guys" Adrien said sinking into his chair.

Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?

(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)

Adrien: Ladybug?

(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)

Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.

Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?

Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)

Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)

Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.

"Have you?" Nino said frustrated.

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)

Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.

Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.

Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!

(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)

Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.

Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.

Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.

Ladybug: Kids need adults.

Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.

Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!

Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!

Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)

Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!

Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.

Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!

Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?

Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)

"Aahh!" Alya fangirled.

Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)

Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?

Cat Noir: No, thanks!

Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)

Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)

Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)

Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.

Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)

Cat Noir: Better hurry.

Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.

Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!

Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.

Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)

Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.

Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!

Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!

(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)

Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.

Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)

Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)

Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)

Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)

Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)

Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)

Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

The classmates cheered for the victory.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair

Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)

Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.

Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?

Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.

Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)

Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.

Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)

"Mari, why didn't you tell me?"

"Just watch."

Scene: Outside school.

Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?

Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.

"Serves her right!" Alix said laughing.

Chloe:: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)

 

Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.

Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)

Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.

Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude.

Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.

Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.

Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.

Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but--

Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.

Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.

Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.

Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)

THE END.

"I already know that Alya." Adrien said putting his arm around Marinette's shoulders.


End file.
